Destiny of Lightning
by Hornet394
Summary: Harry the housecat never gave a thought what he really is. What he could achieve. What he really is. And what his destiny is. From the ashes, the pheonix rises. And it shall kindle the flame of the lightning. Co-written with bookworm868.


Stagflight lay the morsel by Lilypond's feet, looking affectionately at the kit lying by her side. The kit was young, barely a moon old. His eyes had just opened a few days ago. They were bright green. Like his mother's. 'Lightningkit...' he whispered, licking the top of his head.

'I still can't imagine how similar you two look like,' Lilypond teased, 'The same messy black fur like you've been rolling in a pile of mousedung.'

Stagflight snorted, 'He has your eyes, Lilypond.'

'Where has Wormtail been recently? Haven't seen him in a while since we...' Lilypond trailed off. 'Maybe he's busy,' came the swift reply. 'I don't know... I still don't trust him much, Stagflight.' Stagflight scoffed. 'He won't betray us. I trust in him. Or I wouldn't make him the only soul who knows where we are.'

'Still,' Lilypond said, 'Why not Dogfoot or Wolfmoon?' Stagflight pursed his lips and did not answer.

'I'm going out for a breather.' He said abruptly.

'You just came-' Lilypond started.

But he was gone.

Lilypond buried her nose in Lightningkit's fur, stifling sobs. She hated Wormtail. She and Stagflight has had too many arguments over him. The little voice in the back of her head says, just let it be. But somehow, Lilypond didn't trust him on the very first sight. He would bring woe to them.

A shrill yowl jerked her head up. Through the slit of the cave she caught Stagflight's silhouette. 'Run, Lilypond, run!'

She scrambled up, picking up Lightningkit by the scruff, running deeper in the cave. They haven't been this far before. She heard paw steps behind her, and she sprinted for safety. She caught sight of a little hole on the cave wall, a crevice just wide enough for her and Lightningkit. She scrambled up.

Stagflight bursted down the cave, smelling Lilypond and Lightningkit's scent. Frantically he tried to rub his scent over them, but the enemy was near. Light filtered in from the tiny slits on the cave wall. He stumbled.

The white cat was on him in a second, his foul breath mere inches away. Stagflight wriggled out of the deadly embrace, barely missing the swipe to his head. He turned to face his opponent.

'Voldemort.' He hissed.

The thin cat smirked, prowling nearer to Stagflight. 'Stagflight, my dear friend,' he purred. 'We haven't met each other in a long time. Or should I say, James?'

Stagflight growled, remembering the kittypet name he had taken when he was in hiding. 'Where's your beautiful kittypet mate, Lily?' Voldemort continued. 'Lilypond is not in this.' Stagflight growled warningly.

'Not in this?' Voldemort cackled. 'She is a filthy kittypet!'

Stagflight snarled and launched himself at Voldemort, claws outstretched. The albino ducked easily, instead clawing Stagflight on the flank, making him lose balance and crash on the ground.

Voldemort stepped forward, as Stagflight struggling to get up, as the blood pooled out from the metre wide wound. 'This is what you get for crossing my way,' Voldemort laughed darkly.

Lilypond had been pressing Lightningkit's head down, the young kit had been too curious. But she had to look up when she heard this.

Her heart shattered at the sight in front of her. Her mate, the warrior Stagflight, was at the mercy of Voldemort. He has bleeding cuts all over his body, while Voldemort was unscathed. He was weak.

Voldemort raised his claw, glinting in the crystalline light. Stagflight looked up feebly. He hoped Lilypond and Lightningkit had gotten away. He smiled wryly, she was always right.

The venomous red gaze from the white cat sparked a chuckle from the black. 'Do it, then. You're still destined to fail. Evil will never prevail.'

Voldenort threw his head back, laughing. A hideous laugh that chilled Lilypond to the bones. She desperately tried to cover Lightningkit's ears, but he was trembling. He would remember that laugh for his entire life.

'Evil does not win, I know, but what is evil, and what is good? Letting our world get overrun with those bastard kittypets and half-bloods? Or everyone of us get converted into those sniveling, whimpering, weakling house cats? But you, Stagflight, will never be able to experience this perfect world.'

When Stagflight, warrior from Hogwarts, had imagined his death on the battlefield, it was something gallant; something out of myths and legends. Some honorary death, fighting side by side with Lilypond, with his friends, with his comrades. Not here, reduced to the coward he was, at the mercy of this sadistic killer. Still, his tale would go into history, and be hailed as hero. But he wouldn't know it, would he?

A flash of gleaming claws, a growl, a muffled yowl of pain, and it was over. Lilypond had her tail in her mouth, and she bit down so hard she drew blood. Lightningkit stirred in her embrace.

'Come out, my dear Lilypond, I know you're here.' Voldemort said, turning around, his calm voice penetrating every stone, his claws dripping red.

Lilypond stifled the urge to sob.

'I don't like playing games, you filthy kittypet. I thought you were so enthusiastic about dying with your dead mate. Filthy couple.' When he received no answer, he continued, 'When I find you and the bastard kit, I'm going to tear the blood-traitor's head out, and throw it into the grounds of The House Of Thunder. Then you will watch as I break every bone in your kit's body, and you will hear the screams. I will then roll his body in mousedung and throw it in front of Woodsnow's den, and for you, my dear, I won't kill you immediately, instead I will make you suffer the worst thing a female can endure, and rub carrionkill into your wounds, and when you're begging for me to kill you, I will tear your limbs one by one, and throw them all at Tabbywhisker's feet. This is what will happen if you don't come out now.'

No answer.

'My dear, must everything be so tense?'

No answer.

'Then this shall be it.'

Dark shadows slink into the cave. Lilypond's breath caught. The Deatheaters. Smeared with sticky black substance, they dipped their heads towards Voldemort. 'My lord,' A emotionless male voice said, 'We obey your command.'

Voldemort commanded crisply. 'The kittypet. Find her and the half-blood.'

They bowed lower, and set off, scaling the caves. The emotionless male caught Lilypond's scent almost immediately. 'There!' he cried, and all the pairs of black framed eyes snapped to where Lilypond is. She bolted, Lightningkit hanging on by the scruff. But she was no match for all these Deatheaters. Someone pinned her flank, and she tumbled to the ground, Lightningkit flying from her hold. He landed with a protesting mew. A female Deatheater went and picked him up, surprisingly gentle. Her blue eyes met Lilypond's green ones for a split second, then she looked away and carried Lightningkit to her master. She placed him down in front of the white, then retreated to the side of the Deatheater who had spoken.

Meanwhile Lilypond was hauled to her feet, pushed brutally onto the ground in front of Voldemort, next to the limp and stiff body of Stagflight. Lilypond's bright green eyes were filled with grief, while Stagflight's lifeless amber eyes staring into nothingness.

Voldemort smirked. 'Ah, unfortune to those who take no heed,' He laughed, 'I meant what I said.' Lilypond growled, 'You bastard!' Lightningkit whimpered, causing her head to snap over to him. Voldemort laughed and motioned for the kit to be brought over to him. One of the deatheaters dragged him over and Lightningkit wailed. The blue-eyed female leaned forward, but the emotionless male laid a cautionary tail on her back.

Lilypond stared, horrified, as Voldemort scrutinized her kit like a platter of meat. He bared his fangs triumphantly. Lilypond hissed. 'Exactly like his father,' Voldemort announced. 'A weakling.'

The Deatheaters sniggered along with their master.

Voldemort turned his blood red eyes onto Stagflight's unmoving body. 'I mean what I said.' Voldemort said.

That was the only opportunity Lilypond needed to bolt from her captors, shout, 'Run!' to Lightningkit and push him to a crevice. The blue-eyed female lunged forward trying to stop her, but Lilypond attacked her with a mother's feriocity. 'Kill her.' Voldemort snarled.

Lilypond turned to Voldemort instead, and she lashed out at him, determined to claw his eyes out. He yowled in fury, then the Deatheaters were on her. Voldemort turned and left, blood still dripping from his eyes.

Lilypond could only watch as Lightningkit's tail disappeared between the gap, and feel the sensation of her skin being ripped apart.

* * *

><p>Hello everybody! It's Hornet again xdd. This story is co-written with bookworm868, so check her profile out as well.<p>

Do me a little favour? Press that tempting little button down there?

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


End file.
